


You Can't Spell Lost....

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [60]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lost - Freeform, N7 Month 2020, N7 month, inside joke, military humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Written forN7 Monthover on tumblr.  The Day 25 prompt was 'lost'.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko & Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko & Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 5





	You Can't Spell Lost....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 25 prompt was 'lost'.

“I'm not so sure this is a good idea,” Ash said as Kaidan studied the map on his omnitool.

“What's not a good idea? Waiting here?” Allie asked.

“No, having the lieutenant determine our course,” came the curt answer.

Kaidan glanced up and shot the gunnery chief a questioning look. “And why is that, Ash?”

“Because you can't spell 'lost' without 'LT',” she grinned, quickly adding 'sir' when Kaidan tried giving her a dirty look.

Kaidan scowled and turned his attention back to the map on his 'tool.

Allie laughed and nudged Kaidan on the shoulder. “That was a good one.”

“I'll never admit it, either,” Kaidan muttered under his breath, but Allie saw the smirk tug at his lip.


End file.
